The Alpha Reblion
by Bassxxsp
Summary: Before WWW was made, Gospel uploaded. Before Lan was born. The foe was the net. Please R & R. (Waring: Spoliers. Bass's orgin.)
1. Proluge

**Prologue: Misunderstanding Chase**

The young navi ran. He had too. He wore a strange headdress and a cloak. "There he is!" Shouted a red navi. "The one that's sending' bugs all over Scilab!" This chase had been going on for an hour and a half. The young navi was growing tired. He had too rest. But he couldn't.

If he did, the other navi would delete him in a second. He was panting hard. "Sword battle chip, in!" called out the op. The navi's hand morphed into sword.

"I got ya!" Said the navi as he slice the sharp weapon though the navi that had only been programmed five days ago. _Cossack... I have failed you... _He thought.

Then came another thought: _But he wanted me dead! He was the one! _"Too much PAINNNNNNN!" He cried out as he copied the sword that had served the link with his creator and stuck the navi that had been hunting him. "All humans... can NOT BE TRUSTED!" He yelled through the network of Scilab's. His name was... Bass.

**Coming up next:**

Bugs found: 1 

_Name: Alpha.exe_

Cossack gasped. "No... it can't be..."


	2. Chapter 1: Glitch in the System!

**Chapter 1: Glitch in the System!**

Dr. Cossack sat down at his desk in Scilab. He was a man in his late 20's. He had orange hair with a small beard. He was a Russian man

The man had just been given the job as the bug checker. The Scilab had taken a dislike too him when he started working there. After he had made the first solo navi, it had gotten worst.

The Scilab had started having random glitches. They had blamed Bass, the first solo navi and that is how he got stuck with the job. He quickly booted the terminal and waited for it too load. He then double clicked on his own homemade program, Virus scan.

The program started and it quickly scanned Scilab.

Scanning... Bugs found: 1 Name: Alpha.exe Cossack gasped. "No... it can't be..." Alpha was the name of the prototype of the net. 'It's... not... it's..." 

At that second his phone rang. He picked up the phone and waited. 'Hello, this Dr. Cossack." He said into the phone. "Hello. My name is Mr. Ura." Said a voice. "We need your help."

"Look, Mr. Ura, can you call me later." Said Dr. Cossack. "Yes." Said Mr. Ura. Cossack hung up the phone. He had too get to the Dr. Hiriki.

He had too tell him his project was out of control. He might have too send Zero, the other solo navi, just for speed. And he did.

--

Dr. Hirki's monitor turned from black too red. "Doctor! Doctor! I bring a message from Dr. Cossack!" Said the crimson navi, Zero. "Huh. That fool. Whatever." Said the 49 years old man called Dr. Hiriki.

"Listen too me!" Said Zero. "He wishes too speak with you! It's about your project Alpha!" With that, the whole room was silent. For about Ten seconds no one spoke.

Then, the Doctor spoke. "Put him online."

And with that, Zero disappeared and in his place was Dr. Cossack. "Doctor Hiriki! Alpha has a bug! No. Alpha **is** a bug!" "What! No possible. I've test him for bugs myself!" Replied Dr. Hiriki. "He has a..." Said Cossack said as Dr. Hiriki dialed 911.

**Coming up next:**

Cossack sighed.

He had tried to warn them,

but instead of listening,

they had put him in jail.

**Authors Notes:**

The title of this chapter is from the game,

Metal Arms: Glitch in the System. Yeah!!!

Mr. Ura, the founder of the Undernet

is coming up next!


	3. Chapter 2: Zero Mission

**Chapter 2: Zero Misson**

_I suck. _Thought Cossack. _I tried too warn them, but noooo. He calls the fuzz. Hiriki is a loser, not me._

Cossack sighed. He had tried to warn them, but instead of listening, they had put him in jail. He had been sitting a small police cell for over a hour. "Master."

Cossack turned too the outside of the cell and saw his second project, Zero. "How... how can you be here?"

"It's a program I found in the Private section of Scilab." Replied the red navi. He drew his Saber and sliced the bars.

"There's no guards. I got them all." Said Zero as he led his maker out of the prison. "Wow! This is great to be out of the net!"

Cossack said nothing. "What, Cat got your tounge." _Mental note to self: Debug Zero._ Thought Cossack. "Zenny for your thoughts." Said Zero.

--

The Alpha-I Prototpye walked thourgh the newly completed net aka Alpha. It had been sent on a mission by it's creator. Then, the blue navi saw it. The net had moved. _I'm losing it. _It thought. Then, a second panel moved. "Oh my God." Said the Alpha-I prototype. Suddenly, a panel twitched, and grabbed the navi, that had only been finished 24 hours ago, and sucked it in the rift of programming.

The alarm sounded. Men rushed. "You are the Alpha Reblion." Said the commander to five men. "Your job, is to protect Electopia, and the whole world! You will be given battle chips for combat to counter the net. Do you understand!" "Aye!" Said the men named Jack, Aron, Black, Daniel and Smith. They pluged in there navis and knew, they were risking there lives.

_Chat: Gaia345 has logged in._

_Gaia345: Hey guys._

_Uion453: Hey Gaia!_

_FreakGamer4: Hi!_

_Madder3: Yo!_

_Gaia345: What did I miss? :0_

_Madder3: Lots._

_Uion453: We were just talking about the third level of X3 hunter._

_Gaia345: Cool._

_Chat: alp has logged in._

_FreakGamer4: Weird name._

_Madder3: Yeah!_

_alp: gdfagh_

_Gaia345: What the LOL!_

_alp: fhadksjbvfd_

_Uion453: It's a virus!_

_Chat: All has logged off but alp._

_alp: ghdf_

_Chat: Mariofan4ever345_

_Mariofan4ever345: What the! This is wrona_

_alp: vdavgn_

**Coming up next:**

The Cell phone rang.

The man picked it up.

"Hello Mr. Ura. Your First Misson,

is too attack Scilab." Said a voice.

**Authors Notes:**

Yo, people! What's up?

it's the Second Chapter. The title

is from a old NES game witch

has been ported to GBA. There

will be more chat things. You can

be in one. Alp is Alpha.


	4. Chapter 3: Attack!

**Chapter 3: Attack!!**

Jack's navi's name was Copyman. Aron's navi's name was Dream. Black's navi's name was Death. Daniel's navi's name was X. Smith's navi's name was DS.

Dream sighed. She was a rainbow colored navi with rocket boots to keep her floating. "You now we are going die." Said X. X was a blue navi with a red jem on his helmet.

"Oh, shut up and listen for it!" Said DS. DS was thin and tall in black armor. "You, DS!" said Death. Death looked like the reaper. Copyman sighed.

His shape changed almost all the time so he could copy other navis. _Growl._ "Here it comes!" Shouted Death. "Blood! Blood!"

Dream sighed.

The Cell phone rang. The man picked it up. "Hello Mr. Ura." Said a voice.

"Your First Mission, is too attack Scilab." Said a voice. "I'm on it." Said the man. He walked into his 200x model ford mini-van, and drove off.

Death took his scythe and struck the panel. It faded quickly. "It keeps fading!" Said Dream. "Stop saying what I know!" Said X.

Suddenly the panels turned to lava. "Oh, Shit!" Said DS. They all took damage but Dream who was floating in mid air.

"That is bloody unfair!" Said Copyman. Dream giggled. "That is bloody un… oh crap" A panel grabbed Copyman and threw him at a Program.

**Coming up next:**

"Hahahahaha! Die!" The large navi aimed it's sword at DS and sliced.

**Authors Notes:**

Hello, I don't really have any notes, sorry.


End file.
